The Chemistry and Analytical Core of the UNC-SRP is a research support core that provides analytical support to the research projects and synthesis, purification and characterization of chemicals that are not available commercially or that can be cost-effectively prepared in-house. The Chemistry Core offers particular expertise in preparation of standards and internal standards labeled with stable isotopes ([15]N, [13]C, [2]H) that allow development of assays using mass spectrometric techniques for highly specific and highly sensitive identification and quantitation. The specific goals of the Chemistry Core are based on the aims and accomplishments of the individual research projects, and thus will evolve in response to research needs. The overall aims of the Chemistry and Analytical Core include: (1) provide advice and consultation on analytical methodology and chemical handling, including analytical method development, appropriate choice of analytes, instrumentation, and standards (Projects 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5); (2) develop analytical methodology, including gas and liquid chromatography, for detection and quantitation of parent compounds, degradation products, metabolites, and macromolecular adducts (Projects 1, 2, and 5); (3) provide service in carrying out routine assays for detection and measurement by quantitative spectroscopy and mass spectrometry of PAH, PAH metabolites, PCBs, oxidative damage, and macromolecular adducts (Projects 1, 2, 3 and 5); (4) prepare novel and rare chemicals, including isotope-labeled chemicals, devise synthetic routes and offer advice and guidance for UNC-SRP researchers wishing to undertake syntheses and product purification with their own personnel, or carry out the entire preparation as needed (Projects 1, 2, 4 and 5); (5) analysis and structural identification of unknown degradation products, metabolites, and macromolecular adducts and provide expertise in interpretation of spectral data in support of structural elucidation (Projects 1, 2, 4 and 5). Specific major tasks include preparation of [[13]C]-labeled vinyl carbamate and its epoxide for Project 1, assisting Project 2 with assay of trichloroethylene metabolites, assisting Project 4 with assays of environmental complex mixtures, assisting Project 5 with fractionation of extracts of bioremediated soil and identification of genotoxically-active constituents of the extracts and preparation of [U-[13]C] PAH quinones, and providing assays of biomarkers of oxidative stress as needed for Projects 1-5.